A light emitting diode (LED) is a solid state device that converts electrical energy to light. Light is emitted from active layers of semiconductor material sandwiched between oppositely doped layers when a voltage is applied across the doped layers. In order to use an LED die, the die is typically enclosed along with other LED dies in a package. In one example, the packaged device is referred to as an LED array. The LED array includes an array of LED dies mounted onto a heat conducting substrate. A layer of silicone in which phosphor particles is embedded is typically disposed over the LED dies. Electrical contact pads are provided for supplying current into the LED array and through the LED dies so that the LED dies can be made to emit light. Light emitted from the LED dies is absorbed by the phosphor particles, and is re-emitted by the phosphor particles so that the re-emitted light has a wider band of wavelengths. Making a light fixture or lighting module out of an LED array, however, typically involves other components. The LED array generates heat when used. The performance and operational lifetime of the LED dies is degraded if the operating temperature exceeds a threshold level. Empirical data demonstrates that there is an inverse relationship between the useful life of an LED die and the amount by which the average operating temperature exceeds a threshold level, such as 25 degrees Celsius. Thus, dissipating the heat generated by the LED array in a lighting module is a problem that must be solved.
In order to remove enough heat from the LED array so as to keep the LED array adequately cool, the LED array is typically fixed in some way to a heat sink. In addition, power must somehow be supplied to the LED array. Power supply circuitry is typically required to supply current to the LED array in a desired and suitable fashion. Optical components are also generally employed to direct and focus the emitted light in a desired fashion. There are many considerations involved in packaging an LED array so that the array can be used effectively in the lighting module. A low cost method of packaging LED arrays in a weatherized lighting module is sought.